


if it feels like paradise

by wo_ozis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff fluff and more fluff, M/M, Snow Fic, slightly spicy at the end, soft boys kissing, soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wo_ozis/pseuds/wo_ozis
Summary: “I want you to be my boyfriend.” Wonwoo counters.“Okay,” Soonyoung nods firmly. “Okay then, boyfriend. I’ll be your boyfriend.”“Great.”“Great.”“Awesome.”





	if it feels like paradise

It’s snowing outside. The snow is coming down heavy, and Soonyoung sighs as he presses his nose against the window, scrunching his face as his breath fans back and floats over his own face. Since it’s started snowing, Soonyoung’s been locked up in the dorm, under strict instructions from their manager that they are  _ not  _ to leave. No matter what. No circumstances. 

Hansol, his roommate, has alternated between watching movies in his bed, and spending time with Seungkwan in the single room adjacent to theirs. Hansol is a good roommate, Soonyoung likes him. He’s quiet, is relatively tidy, and listens to music with earphones so that Soonyoung isn’t kept awake at night. 

They work as roommates. Soonyoung thinks it’s mostly because Hansol spends all his time with Seungkwan and Chan, and Soonyoung is often dragged into Wonwoo and Seungcheol’s dorm room to watch them play on their video games. 

It’s  _ still  _ snowing. Soonyoung huffs, shuffling away from the window and inwardly giggling at the condensation on the window from where his nose had been pressed. His phone has multiple texts from Wonwoo, bugging him to go over to his and Seungcheol’s room so they can play Mario Kart. 

(“Play” is a loose term - it’s more like Wonwoo and Seungcheol play and enjoy themselves while Soonyoung sits at the side and watches.) 

When he parades into Wonwoo’s room, said boy is stretched out on the floor, back pressed against the wardrobe door, and his legs spread in a v-shape, glasses sitting low on his nose, almost as if they’d been slipping slowly and he’d not had chance to fix them yet. Seungcheol is sat up on the top bunk of the bed, legs dangling as he swerves his Mario Kart wheel and inhales quickly. 

“Hi Soonyoung,” Seungcheol says quickly, eyes trained on the split-screen television before him. Wonwoo pauses the game and Seungcheol makes an exasperated sound, before drifting his eyes to where Soonyoung stood. “Wanna play?” 

Soonyoung nods and shifts his weight as he looks around for a place to sit. “Sit here, I’ll help you play.” Wonwoo pats the space between his legs that are still in a v-shape. Soonyoung’s brain clouds over for a few seconds before he snaps out of it and almost trips over his own feet to slide down and sit between Wonwoo’s legs. He misjudges (of course he does) and accidentally plops down onto his lap. Turning to apologise, the words catch in his throat as Wonwoo’s arms slip around his waist and lift him up to place him on the floor in front of him. 

Wonwoo picks up the Mario Kart wheel, and shoves it into Soonyoung’s hands. Wonwoo runs over the buttons (like he always does with every game they play; he knows Soonyoung is a terrible gamer) and then sits upright, arms finding their way around Soonyoung’s waist once more and pulling him closer, back against chest.

“Are you ready?” Seungcheol asks, the sound of his phone locking heard before Soonyoung hums and presses the play button. 

He’s losing - he’s losing terribly. Wonwoo makes a grunt of annoyance as Soonyoung flies off the side of the track once more, before his hands move from resting on Soonyoung’s tummy to be ghosting over his own fingers. Wonwoo hooks his chin on Soonyoung’s shoulder and peers down at the controller, locking his hands over Soonyoung’s and guiding him with what buttons to press and when to turn.

They end up losing anyway, but Soonyoung excuses himself afterwards to continue his gay panic in another room.

 

* * *

  
  


“Hi boyfriend.” Wonwoo announces as he walks into Soonyoung’s room, eyes focused on Soonyoung’s bed where he’s curled into a ball, cheek squished against his pillow and eyes half-closed. 

At the sound of the word boyfriend, Soonyoung’s eyes open wide and he rolls over to his side, groaning. “Stop saying that.”

Wonwoo grins, throwing himself onto Soonyoung’s bed and pulling the duvet over his body, shifting so his body is pressed against Soonyoung’s back, throwing an arm lazily around the other’s waist. “Why? Look at us, we’re boyfriends.” 

Soonyoung squirms and turns around in Wonwoo’s arms so they’re facing each other. The air is suddenly thick and Wonwoo’s face is centimeters away from his own, and -  _ no way _ is that lip tint. 

“Brofriends.” Soonyoung sends a cheesy grin. Wonwoo huffs a laugh and tangles their legs together under the sheets. “Why do you call us boyfriends? I’m pretty sure all the members think we’re dating.” 

“We aren’t?” Wonwoo asks, lowering his head so his eyes are level with Soonyoung’s. Soonyoung’s lips twitch to laugh, but he realises Wonwoo isn’t joking. “Do you want to?” Wonwoo adds.

Soonyoung almost splutters. “What… Wonwoo,” he mumbles. 

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Wonwoo asks, pressing his thumb into Soonyoung’s hip, drawing small circles. His breath is fanning over Soonyoung’s lips, and their hearts are racing. 

“You’re not joking,” Soonyoung mumbles. It’s not a question, it’s a statement, and Wonwoo hums, moving the hand from Soonyoung’s hip to curl around his lower back and pull him so their bodies are pressed flush together - any previous space between them now longer existant. Soonyoung opens his mouth to speak again.

“I would like to be your boyfriend,” Soonyoung says quietly, eyes cast down to Wonwoo’s neck, cheek squished into the pillow further as the words eat him alive. Wonwoo grins, and Soonyoung hates how attractive it is. 

“I want you to be my boyfriend.” Wonwoo counters.

“Okay,” Soonyoung nods firmly. “Okay then,  _ boyfriend _ . I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

“Great.”

“Great.”

“Awesome.”

“Get off me so I can shower.” Soonyoung says with a small smile. Wonwoo pauses, lips forming into a pout. 

“I was going to kiss you, though…” 

The words hit Soonyoung with force, and he flies out of Wonwoo’s hold to choke on air. His ears flush red and he scratches nervously at his neck before smiling down at his best friend boyfriend. 

“You,” Soonyoung stumbles over his words, twisting his body to look at Wonwoo. “You can’t just say that!” 

“Why not?” Wonwoo smiles up at Soonyoung, one arm above his head as his fingers card through his own sleep matted hair, the other arm reaching towards Soonyoung to grab his hand. Soonyoung squirms, before huffing and letting Wonwoo curl their fingers together. “We’re boyfriends after all.” 

Soonyoung makes a noise in the back of his throat and looks down at their twined fingers. “It’s just, it’s a  _ big thing _ , Wonwoo,” he says, bringing his shoulders up to his ears - that had turned a cherry red colour from Wonwoo’s pressing advances on him. “You can’t just… you can’t just randomly kiss me, I’m still getting my head around the fact that you… I…  _ we _ … are a thing!” 

“You’re cute.” Wonwoo’s voice is deep and rough, and Soonyoung almost catapults off the bed as he scrambles away. 

“Stop it!” he whines, rubbing his arm that knocked against the dresser. “I’m going to shower now.”

“Hey, Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asks, propping himself up onto his elbows as Soonyoung stands up and tilts his head at Wonwoo. “Stop being so cute…” he trails off before he continues. “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

Soonyoung’s eyes widen. “Shower time!” 

Wonwoo smiles, watching Soonyoung’s retreating figure, and rolling over in Soonyoung’s bed. He has the cutest boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Wonwoo asks about kissing, Soonyoung drops a plate and it shatters at his feet.

Wonwoo half expected it, but still his body flies backwards and he gasps slightly, reaching forward to place a hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder. 

“Soonyoung-ah, it’s just kissing,” Wonwoo bites back a smile and rests on the countertop, chin against palm and eyes trained on his boyfriend. “Have you seriously never kissed anyone before?” 

Soonyoung makes a strained noise as his fingers scurry to pick up the broken shards of porcelain pot, careful of the jagged cracks. “I’ve been a trainee since, like, forever Wonwoo,” Soonyoung huffs with pink cheeks. “I haven’t had time to mess around kissing people.” 

The way he says it isn’t bitter, it’s almost dejected and Wonwoo moves his hand from his chin to support his cheek instead, the tips of his fingers pushing his glasses further up his nose as he does. 

“When do you want me to kiss you?” Wonwoo asks nonchalantly, enjoying the fluster Soonyoung makes, almost dropping all the collected pieces of plate. 

“You want to  _ kiss me _ ?” Soonyoung retaliates. Wonwoo almost rolls his eyes. He wonders if Soonyoung knows what being boyfriends entails. “Well,” Soonyoung adds on, placing the broken plate pieces on the counter and running his eyes over Wonwoo’s fixed gaze. “I’d like my first kiss to be a surprise. And a little bit magical. Is that cheesy?” 

“Very,” Wonwoo nods firmly, grinning at Soonyoung and watching as the latter brings his bottom lip through his teeth. “But I’ll see what I can do.” 

 

* * *

 

It’s still snowing. It’s been four days. Soonyoung is restless and tired of being cooped up indoors as opposed to Wonwoo, who is enjoying the quiet dorms and constant string of binge-watching movies or animes. Soonyoung’s squirming, tapping at Wonwoo’s thigh and rubbing his cheek at his shoulder. Wonwoo caves, tearing his eyes away from the TV screen and casting his gaze down to Soonyoung.

“Can we have a snowball fight?”

Wonwoo bites back a laugh and goes to roll his eyes, but he catches the hopeful look in Soonyoung’s eyes. His heart squeezes in his chest and before his brain can kick in, his mouth starts moving and he’s agreeing to Soonyoung’s  _ ridiculous  _ offer. 

“I’ve never had a snowball fight,” Soonyoung admits, twenty minutes later when they’re outside, Wonwoo zipping up Soonyoung’s jacket and tightening the scarf around his neck. Soonyoung has a beanie slung over his head, a scarf halfway over his face, and mittens adorning his hands. He looks impossibly snug and adorable, and Wonwoo wonders if it’s possible to feel any more fond than he already does.

“There’s always a first time for everything,” Wonwoo comments, dragging out the last syllable of the last word. Soonyoung scrunches his nose as Wonwoo dips down and holds his shoulders, “I’m gonna win, though.” 

Soonyoung shoves at Wonwoo’s shoulders and sprints off in some random direction, picking up a handful of snow and stopping to mould it into a snowball. Wonwoo picks up his own snow, lips quirking into a grin as he watches Soonyoung struggle to make it a perfect sphere. 

“Hey, Soonyoung, you know it doesn’t have to be a perfect ball sh-” 

Wonwoo eats a faceful of snow.

Soonyoung’s giggles are shrill and high pitched, and _ genuine _ as he sprints away once more, mittens pawing at the snow to pick more up and throw it back at Wonwoo. Wonwoo splutters; for someone who’s never had a snowball fight, Soonyoung knows what he’s doing. 

It takes approximately 30 minutes for Soonyoung to tire, flopping into a big heap of snow beside Wonwoo, curled into his side. “This was so fun.” he pants, cheeks flushed and eyes glossy from the sharp wind. 

Wonwoo smiles fondly at him. “I’m glad.” his voice is soft and full of admiration as Soonyoung shuffles to press his cheek to Wonwoo’s shoulder, tilting up to glance at him. 

“The snow is so magical.” 

The words almost punch Wonwoo in the throat, and he feels his heart almost physically explode in his chest as he sits up and places his fingertips on Soonyoung’s cheek, moving his face to be facing him before he leans down and presses their lips together.

Soonyoung’s lips are cold, slightly chapped, and it makes Wonwoo tingle all over. Soonyoung gasps against Wonwoo’s lips, mitten-clad hands immediately flying up to paw at Wonwoo’s chest. Their lips detach momentarily as Soonyoung gulps in a breath of air, before he pushes himself forwards and locks their lips together again. 

“Soonyoung-ah,” Wonwoo mumbles against his boyfriend’s mouth. Soonyoung  _ whines  _ against Wonwoo’s lips as a response, sliding his hands up Wonwoo’s chest as he tries to press their bodies closer.

Wonwoo pulls back, taking in the sight of Soonyoung half underneath him. He’s panting, lips red and swollen as he blinks up at Wonwoo. His hair fans back as his beanie slips off his head. 

“Magical enough for you?” Wonwoo says with a head tilt, smiling smugly as Soonyoung stumbles over his words.

“I, yeah,” Soonyoung looks down at his hands. “Who knew mittens could be such a barrier when kissing?” 

Wonwoo snorts a laugh, leaning down to catch Soonyoung’s lips once again, smiling as Soonyoung sighs contentedly and kisses back feverishly. Wonwoo slowly runs his hand down to Soonyoung’s thigh and squeezes, pulling him and rolling so Soonyoung is situated on his waist, legs either side of his hips as their lips work quickly against each other. In this position, Wonwoo can let his hands wander to Soonyoung’s ass, taking a handful and gripping tightly. 

Soonyoung’s body rolls forward, crotch pushing against Wonwoo’s, mouth slipping open as he whines against Wonwoo’s lips. Wonwoo takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Soonyoung’s mouth.

“What the  _ fuck _ ,” Soonyoung sits upright, ass pressed against Wonwoo’s crotch, as he stares down at Wonwoo. “Was that your fucking tongue?”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo says, amused. He thinks Soonyoung may quite possibly be the cutest boy he’s ever laid eyes on. “Was that an issue?” 

“It felt like a slug.” 

Wonwoo guffaws, head tipping back into a lump of snow. If it feels like paradise, he thinks paradise is his favourite place on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this prompt on tumblr and it screamed soonwoo so here we are
> 
>  
> 
> i tried ok


End file.
